mwtvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
A * Acro * Alien * Andre - Andre is the son of Master Xandred. * Antberry * Anthony Garcia - Anthony is the only child of Antonio Garcia & Gia. He is gonna be the next Gold Ranger. * Antonio Garcia - Antonio is the best friend of Jayden Shiba. He is the first ever Gold Samurai Ranger. His son is Anthony Garcia. * Argh - Argh is a pirate who attends The School. * Ari * Auggie Doggy - Uncle Auggie is the brother of Doggy and uncle of L.D. B * Benny Parker - Benny is the youngest son of Peter Parker, aka, Spider-Man. He joins a group of superhero kids along with Tony Stark Jr, Bobby Banner, Lenny Grimm, and others kids. * Black Widow * Bobby Banner * Boolog * Bowser - Bowser is the enemy of Mario & Luigi. He was mistaken to kidnap Peach. * Bullseye * Buzz Lightyear C * Chris Ordison * Clone Mario * Clowny D * Deker * Desperaino * Devon - Devon is the son of Kevin. He is jealous that Kevin Jr. is gonna be the next Blue Samurai Ranger. * Die No Sore * Doc Hudson * Doggy Doggy * Donald Bwuak E * Emily - Emily is the husband of Mike and mother of Emma, Michael, Michaela, & Mike Jr. She was the 18th Yellow Samurai Ranger. * Emma - Emma is the oldest daughter of Mike & Emily and is the sister of Michaela, Michael, & Mike Jr. She will be the next Yellow Ranger. * Evil Emperor Zurg F * Fergie * Fillmore * Fishy Fish * Flo Ramone G * Ganondorf * Gary the Snail * Gia * Guido * Guido Jr. H * Hamm * Hayden Shiba * Hulk I * Iron Man J * Jake (Power Rangers) * Jake Grimm * Jade Shiba * Jayden Shiba * Jayden Shiba Jr. * Jeff Fisher * Jessie * Johnson Wolowitz K * Kevin * Kevin Jr. L * L.D. Doggy * Lenny Grimm * Light Blue Yoshi * Lightning McQueen * Link * Louie * Luigi (Cars) * Luigi (Mario) M * Mario * Mater * Mater Jr. * Max Schnell * Maya Shiba * Mentor Ji * Mia Watanabe-Shiba * Michael * Michaela * Mike * Mike Jr. * Monster Viking * Mooger * Mr. Krabs * Mr. Potato Head * Mrs. Potato Head * Mr. Robot N * Norman Radd P * Patrick Star * Petey Parker * Pink Yoshi * Pluto R * Ramone * Rex * Rita Repulsa * Robert Downey Stark * Robin Banner S * Sally Carrera-McQueen * Sally McQueen Jr. * Sarge * Scott Truman * Sheriff * Sheriff Jr. * Shu Todoroki * Spider-Man * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Stefan Rogers * Steve Urkel Rogers * Sulley T * Thor * Thor Ordison Jr. * Thunder McQueen * Toad * Tommy Oliver * Tony Stark Jr. W * Walter Bwuak * Woody Y * Yamiror Z * Zelda Category:Characters